


The Blackrock Chronicles

by star_is_a_potato



Category: Blackrock chronicle - Fandom, The Yogscast, Yogscast Rythian, Yogscast Zoey
Genre: Blackrock Chronicle, F/M, Yogscast Tekkit, zoethian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_a_potato/pseuds/star_is_a_potato
Summary: Minecraft has its limitations. I decided to write Rythian's Blackrock Tekkit series as an AO3 book for fun and writing practice :D plus writing is way more descriptive than minecraft roleplaying.For those who have never watched Blackrock:Loner Mage Rythian prepare's for his revenge on Sjin and Duncan after they destroyed the old world. He plans to stay alone as he had always done when out of no where a girl falls into his lap. Literally. The quirky (more like bonkers) and mushroom obsessed Zoey becomes Rythian's apprentice and companion. On their path of revenge they often get distracted with small adventures and form a meaningful bond.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Blackrock Chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/509416) by Joakim Hellstrand. 

> Blackrock Chronicles was originally created as a Minecraft series story by Rythian of the Yogscast, in collaboration with his coworker Zoey. This is merely a written version with my own personal theories on the character's and their unfinished story. The story is solely based on fictional characters who happen to use the names/usernames/stage names of the real people who play them. Please do not push this story onto the real people who created it. It does not reflect their real feelings and real relationships. The series was made years go and at that time all of the people involved in this story were publicly friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mage was in search of a particular flower for a particular potion when he had stumbled upon the lonely gathering of houses.

A gentle breeze rippled through Rythian's dark brown hair as he wandered through the quiet village. It was full of life, in the sense that it's covered in plants. Specifically mushrooms... Strange.

The mage was in search of a particular flower for a particular potion when he had stumbled upon the lonely gathering of houses. He figured they had been abandoned and become overgrown but the new look of the houses didn't suit that description. He decided it was in his best interest to investigate this place further. 

As he added a mark to his map, he was interrupted by a feminine voice.

"Uhm... Hello!" Rythian turned and was met with turquoise eyes, freckles and red hair that appeared to be tied back into a ponytail, "Do I uh, know you?" The girl's face expressed anxiety and confusion, "Sorry I'm really not good with faces, I don't talk to people much," She forced a laugh. 

"Me too..." Rythian responded, unsure what to make of the situation. 

"Did you just say something? I didn't quite understand. I think it's that mask."

The girl moved closer. Rythian wasn't sure if he should stay still or run for the hills. Was she dangerous? He grew even more alarmed when her eyes lit up like the sun shining on a blue ocean. 

"Your mask!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. "I don't know anyone who where's a mask... I don't know you!"

"Uh- yes?"

"That's such a relief."

"It is?" She was way to energetic to be at all close to comfort. 

"I was worried I'd met you before and forgotten who you were," she smiled awkwardly, fiddling with a lock of wavy red hair, "But as we've established I've never met you before. Hi! I'm Zoey," She held out her hand. He shook it.

It was silent for a moment until Zoey's expression changed, as if a thought had just entered her mind. 

"Oh no! I forgot I had something important to do. Uh, sorry," Zoey scratched the back of her neck, "The mushrooms can show you around if you want but I really better run."

Mushrooms? Rythian opened his mouth to speak but she was already running away, long, red cape flowing behind her. He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Zoey called out again, "What's your name?!"

He turned to her again, "Rythian!" He yelled back hoping she would hear this time.

"Was nice to meet you, Rythian!"

With that she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 (The Girl From Above) has been updated! I know it's almost been a year. Imma be honest. Kinda forgot about this. I'm working on it again now though so please enjoy!


	2. The Girl From Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey falls into a lake from a great height and is rescued by a familiar mage who just happened to be passing by.  
She discovers what happened in the old world and that everything she once knew is long gone.

Zoey screamed as she fell from the sky. Staring up at bright blue, she was sure this was it. There was nothing to prevent her from crashing into the harsh ground. But instead of dying after colliding with hard dirt, water filled her lungs. She sunk slowly for a moment before coming to her senses and realising she was drowning.

Immediately she mustered all her strength to swim up and break the surface. Through her blurred vision she saw a tanned, olive skinned arm reach down to her. Instinctively, she latched on tightly and kicked her legs as she was pulled upwards.

Within seconds she was on the shore coughing up water. She collapsed on her back, utterly fatigued.

“Zoey? Are you okay?” A tall, dark, handsome figure with a deep voice leaned over her. He sounded surprisingly calm for someone who had just rescued her from the underworld. 

From the height she had fallen there was no way she could have survived. Surprisingly, she also felt no pain. Just a tingly, swollen feeling in her throat.  
As her vision cleared, she was able to recognise the man who had saved her. His distinct black mask stood out on his face. She only knew of one person who wore a mask. Someone she had met a couple years ago now. 

She gazed up at him. The masked man was completely drenched. Wet hair dripping onto his face.

Honestly, she could stare at him forever. Even with the sun burning in her eyes. 

Unless he shakes her out of her daze… Rude.

“Rythian?” Zoey croaked. Ouch her throat burned.

“Oh, thank the gods you’re alive,” he leaned back, sitting in the lush, green grass that surrounded them, “Well, I knew you were alive. Because your pulse, and you were breathing. But I was worried I- Never mind.” He scratched the back of his neck and looked away awkwardly.

Zoey sat up, “Where are we?”

“You don’t remember?” Rythian’s head snapped back to her. 

“Remember what?” Zoey glanced at him blankly.

“Well,” Rythian shuffled to sit cross legged, he gazed out into the world, “Duncan and Sjin blew up the world and killed everyone. Somehow, we were revived and put in this new world. There are new people here too. I met a sleezy dirt businessman called Sips. He is hanging out with Sjin and they have this rivalry with another company run by Lewis and Simon. I don’t know much about them except for the fact that Sips and Sjin are competing with them.”

“Oh…” Zoey opened her brown shoulder bag and pulled out a single red, white spotted mushroom, “So my mushrooms,” she looked over at the lake she’d fallen in, “and my village…”

“Are gone,” Rythian sighed.

The two were silent for a moment. Both mourning the loss of what they’d built. But there was nothing Zoey could do for her village now. She’d just have to start something new. 

She turned back to Rythian, who had changed sitting positions again and had leaned back to watch the grass move in the wind, “So what have you been up to in this brave new world, Rythian?”

“Me?” He looked at her with his eyes that resembled the colour of an ender pearl, “Well basic stuff, I guess. Gathering materials, leeching off of Sips and Sjin… Plotting my revenge.”

“Revenge?” Zoey watched him stand up. He turned to the hill behind them. She noticed his fists were balled up at his sides,  
“I don’t intend to let Duncan and Sjin get away with what they did. They need to know that their actions have grave consequences.”

Zoey stood, a gentle breeze blowing her ponytail. It was silent again, until Rythian looked back at Zoey,

“You want to join me?” He offered. 

Zoey was a little shocked. She expected dark, brooding Rythian to want to… walk a lonely road. She held back a smile at the reference she made to herself. Despite her surprise she was definitely interested in the proposition,

“Depends… will there be money?”

Rythian had begun scaling the hill, he looked over his shoulder to Zoey, “I suppose we can steal it from their cold, dead corpses?” He answered a little too enthusiastically.

“How about food?” Zoey followed him up the hill.

“Oh. Plenty of food.” 

“And lots of bloodshed?” Zoey smirked mischievously. 

“Of course? Did you miss the part where I said ‘Cold, dead corpses?’”

She’d already made her decision, “I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smashed this chapter out in an hour. It was already written from last year. Just needed to be edited and typed.
> 
> Apologies for the wait. Chapter 3 will be much quicker.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will try to upload the next chapter ASAP. Just stick with me for now. I plan on being a tad more active this time round.


End file.
